Additions
by Purple2black
Summary: A change of events for the Potters. For the better or worse? Read and find out. Takes place right after the epilogue of the Deathly Hollows. And still connected to my previous stories. A one-shot. Can be read without having read my other stories.


_**A/N: So I lied, I said that my next would be a next generation. This one is not next gen. But that one it still going to go through. Although not that quickly. So my readers, you shalt have to wait a bit. Now this is another one-shot. I couldn't get it out of my head for some reason. And this takes place right after the EPILOGUE of Deathly Hallows. And for the record, the period for the rest of my stories is before the epilogue save for this one. **_

_**Btw I got a great response to NIGHT AT THE POTTERS...i realized people are too lazy to review, but the numbers for favourites and alerts were great! This in comparison is less entertaining. It's kinda boring but something I couldnt get out of my head! So thats why this is.**_

_**Note to remember: Takes place right after the EPILOGUE of Deathly Hallows. Review ppl-let me know how this one is! **_

**Additions**

Harry and Ginny stepped into the house, sighing in sync.

"MUM!" the jarring yell in the quietness of the Grimmauld Place got the couple bristling, "let go, you're holding too tightly!" Lily Luna Potter, their youngest winced as she tried to lose her mother's grasp.

"Oh, sorry honey!" Ginny quickly opened her fingers, letting go of her daughter's hand which she held while apparating.

*_CRACK*_

"Oww. _Bugger." _, a hoarse voice bellowed behind them. "Merlin! I _loathe _apparating!" said turquoise-haired Teddy Lupin, behind them. Teddy had been turning into a complete Metamorphmagus now, after private tutoring from his favourite professor and current headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, learning to control his features, mainly his hair, from changing on their own without any will; from showing his emotions to the world.

"Why can't they have floo places there?" he continued as he righted his robes.

Harry chuckled. "Kings Cross is a muggle station Ted", he answered even though Teddy's question had been rhetorical.

"What am I to do now?" Lily asked morosely, realizing that she'd have no one to play with at home.

Ginny smoothed her daughter's auburn hair, unusually not knowing what to say.

"Well on the bright side, you'll have the house to yourself!" Harry pointed out trying to sound boisterous; trying to cheer her up.

"Right" the nine-year old replied looking quite unconvinced.

"Well this seems..._merry" _Teddy grinned, "I need to go home and ready myself for the interview tomorrow, anyway."

Teddy had moved out of the Grimmauld Place as soon as he had graduated out of Hogwarts (much to Harry's displeasure) and into an apartment, claiming, although good-naturedly, that he needed independence. Ginny had been the first to grant him the permission, trying to explain to her husband how he would be able to get on his two feet by moving out.

Harry claimed clearly amused, that their godson just wanted to be able to shag girls in peace. But both knew in their hearts that Teddy would never be as shallow and that there really was only one girl for him.

"Oh Teddy" Ginny was quick to respond, "Stay until lunch". When he looked unconvinced she said in winning manner, "I'm making casserole...of the beef variety"

"Oh fine" he sighed in compliance. Ginny Potter and Molly Weasley. Two women who Harry understood, _nobody_ said no to when they offered food.

"C'mon Lils, I'll play with you until your Mum calls for lunch" Teddy outstretched his palm to her which she took eagerly and began pulling him towards her play room.

As they were leaving, Harry and Ginny heard their utterly inquisitive daughter ask, "Are you going to marry Victoire?"

Teddy chuckled and turned to see if his god-parents had heard this and when he found that they had, he winked at them and muttered, "Maybe" before exiting the room.

Teddy had applied for a position as the Minister's right hand man a few days ago and had already been called in for an interview. Harry had absolutely no doubt whatsoever, that his godson would get this job. He knew even more so, that within a few years he would acquire the position of the Minister as well, which was what Teddy had been rooting for. But no one knew that except for Harry since Teddy had pointedly confided only in him about this. And only when Harry had forcefully encouraged him to do this had he applied finally. What with Teddy's sharp, friendly, diplomatic, observant and charming nature; Harry was certain. People tended to like him instantly, a quality that Harry envied. In fact Harry had been quite astounded that Teddy hadn't been able to achieve Victoire's complete interest in him until his seventh year, for he had been very much into her, way before...well way before a boy feels anything for a girl.

But Teddy was intended for great things and Harry wanted to make sure his godson was able to pursue them.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Harry and Ginny were in the change room, changing out of their formal attire and into more comfortable home clothes when Ginny chuckled suddenly.<p>

Upon Harry's questioning gaze, she elaborated, "Albus actually wants us to write to him."

"Why is that funny?" he asked, his own mouth unable to keep from smiling at his wife's laughing face.

"I can't believe you're asking me that. Tell me Harry, how many time have we written to James?"

"Uh...right. But then again James is _very _different from Albus."

"Yes, I know, but kids will be kids. You watch, this will change. I say we savour it while we can".

"You're quite certain" Harry observed as he buttoned open his dress shirt.

"Believe me; I said the same thing to Mum and Dad when they were dropping me off. But remember that howler you and Ron got? That changed a few things."

Harry laughed out loudly at that and turned to find his slacks.

"I think I should start writing my first letter to him then, don't you? I want to know what house he placed in. Yeah, love? Gin?"

Finally unearthing his beige slacks under the pile of clothes and making a mental note to take care of the growing pile of clothes, he turned to his non-responding wife.

Ginny had a hand to her head, specifically two fingers on her temple and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Gin?" he began tentatively and then right before his eyes she began to sway and her knees gave away. Harry reached her in record time, catching her just before her body connected with the ground.

"Ginny!" he shook her lightly, although trying his best not to jostle her. He put one arm around her and with the other he touched her cheek. The contact got her to open her glazed eyes. She moaned.

"What is it, love?" he said very obviously concerned.

"I don't know. One minute I was speaking to you and the other I felt my body turning jelly. I feel so weak. Wait, now I-

"Umm Gin, you're turning green" he interrupted.

"-feel nauseous" she finished and then as if regaining energy, she got up and ran to the attached bathroom.

Harry could hear her retching horribly. He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. He knocked on the bathroom door trying to give her, her space.

"Ginny?" He slowly peeked in. He grimaced as he took in the sight of his wife on her knees, throwing up into the toilet bowl. He reached her side and rubbed her back trying to be soothing. After she was done, she got up and began rinsing her mouth as if nothing had happened.

"Does something hurt?" he asked, her silence worrying him even more.

She wiped her mouth on the towel and just stared at him wordlessly through the mirror above the sink.

"Ok you're really scaring me!" he confessed, "Is it something you ate?"

"Umm Harry...I'm pregnant", she said nonchalantly as if it were everyday news.

"Wh-What?" he stuttered, "how are you so sure?"

"Harry, I've had three kids before this. Believe me when I say I know."

"Uh Right. That makes sense" Harry sank down on the bathroom floor. Ginny was probably right. Coincidently he had never been around whenever Ginny found she was with child. Harry had found out about James when they were at the Burrow at a party this one time and Ginny kept refusing firewhiskey which Harry knew was her personal favourite among drinks; one she never said no to. But even then he hadn't figured it out. He had merely found it strange and just voiced it out to Hermione who was sitting next to him. Hermione had immediately understood, smiling conspicuously, pushed him into asking his wife himself.

And the news of Albus and Lily both had come to him when had been away on Auror business. So yeah, he hadn't had any first-hand experience to the beginning step of pregnancy, which was to find out if you are pregnant after all or not.

"Wow" he whispered, "Another child."

"Yeah" she mused, "there's going to be nine-year difference between he or she and Lily."

"And thirteen years difference between he or she and James!"

Ginny sank down beside her husband.

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed, "I'm actually a bit nervous. It's been a while".

"I am too" he confessed, "but we'll get over this just like we had for the others", he put his arms around her pulling her close.

Ginny exhaled, "You're probably right" after a pause she added, "The boys are going to hate this, aren't they?"

Harry burst out laughing, "Yes. I can't wait to hear how they're going to react."

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later<strong>

"Ginny? You home?" Ginny heard her best-friend call out from the living room on the main floor.

"Hello Hermione" she greeted her bushy-haired friend (although the bushy haired was more of a bounty to her features now than when they were younger) as soon as she entered the room.

"Alright Hugo" Hermione nudged her son towards the stairs, "Go find Lily and find something extremely engaging to do. I don't want you to bother us for a while, unless it's really important. Ok sweetie?"

"K" he responded loudly, already halfway up the stairs. Good thing he and Lily had a tight bond.

"Err how rude" Ginny commented, finding it quite odd that Hermione was actually asking that of her son, since she was usually more protective of her children than Ginny is, wanting her children before her eyes at all times. Ginny even distinctly remembered Hermione suggesting that she home-school Rose. Thank Merlin that decision didn't go through.

"That's because I brought reinforcements" she smirked. "Ta-da", she brandished two tall bottles from her shoulder bag.

"Firewhiskey?" Ginny was aghast.

"Well yeah, I can't believe you said _no _for the pub on a boys' night out, so I decided to bring the pub to you" she giggled.

"Yay" Ginny acknowledged dryly as she sank into the plush sofa along with Hermione.

"So" Hermione commenced as she acciod two large glasses from the kitchen and poured firewhiskey into each. "How is Lily taking it? Being the only one at home."

"She's always bored" Ginny sighed, "Harry has to come up with new stuff everyday to keep her entertained."

"Tiring?" Hermione swallowed a little of her drink.

"A bit" Ginny admitted.

"Well then" Hermione shrugged, sliding Ginny's glass closer to her side.

Ginny gulped and stared at the glass.

"How is Hugo?" Ginny asked trying to wade her friend's attention away from the drink.

"Ecstatic!" Hermione downed her drink and reached forward to re-fill.

"Aww, you never know. Maybe he will miss his sister."

"No, I do know and _as if."_

Ginny chortled.

"Ginny, hon, you're not drinking" Hermione pointed out albeit distractedly.

"Umm, yeah, I don't feel like it" Ginny would kill for some, "just want to stay sober today."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Err, yeah it's been a while since I and Harry have been this alone, you know, "she said, finding it hard to meet her friend's eye.

"Oh I see" Hermione nodded knowingly, "Huh" she added after a beat, "I just had the oddest sense of déjà vu."

"About?"

"Umm well about you refusing firewhiskey at-", her glass was just about to connect with her lips for another swallow when her eyes widened above the rim, "_NO" _she realized appalled.

"What do you know Hermione?" Ginny asked suspiciously, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You are...You're..." Hermione struggled to form words but pointedly stared at her redhead friend's non-existent (yet) belly, which confirmed to Ginny what Hermione had understood.

"Yes" Ginny confessed.

Hermione exhaled. "Wow" she proclaimed, "Does Harry know?"

"Yeah, he was there. We found out right after we came back from dropping the boys at the Express."

"Oh. So a fourth child huh".

"Actually, fourth and fifth"

"Wait what? Blimey Ginny, _TWINS?"_

"Yes" Ginny smiled bashfully, "we found out yesterday when we went to the healer".

"That's pretty amazing, Ginny!" Hermione squealed in a quite un-Hermione manner. "I was wondering which of the Weasleys would get the twin gene, again" she said, turning on her Hermione mode. Ginny was wondering when that would start, since it had been pretty non-existent until now. "I always thought George would get twins" she continued, "you know with the gene being more dominant in him, but I guess not. Wow I'm actually very excited" she professed as if Ginny wasn't aware, "How far along are you?"

"Almost a month now" Ginny shared Hermione's grin, "I had no idea until a week ago 'cause the sickness had been bad during each of them. For this one it started late."

"What about you're...monthly friends? That should have told you something. "

"Oh I'm always irregular. That wouldn't have confirmed anything for me anyway".

"Ahh, that makes sense" Hermione mused and then sat back on the sofa, revelling in the news.

"So, erm, was it explosive?" Hermione asked lightly, breaking the silence.

"What? The sickness?"

"No umm the...the..." Hermione reddened, "I mean did it feel any different? I mean after all, you were conceiving _twins _you know."

"Ohhh" Ginny realized, "Well I 'unno. It always is" Ginny shrugged and smiled thoughtfully, "besides I can't place which it was when we conceived."

"Well I would mark the day somewhere" Hermione interjected quickly and then as if realizing what she'd let loose, sank into the sofa uncomfortably.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny covered her mouth, trying to stifle her burst of laughter lest she offend her brown-haired friend, "those red cross marks in your planner! That's what they are!"

"_BUGGER" _Hermione cursed sounding just like her husband, "Just pretend I didn't say anything."

"_As if!"_

"I've had too much to drink. This is the last time I drink when you're not drinking".

"Yeah usually I'm too knackered myself to listen to what loose-lipped Hermione says when she's drunk".

"Oh sod off Ginny and don't you dare breathe a word to Harry".

Ginny laughed and mimed zipping up her mouth.

"So yeah like I said if you'd marked it, you'd know when-"

"But then our planner would be full of marks!"

Hermione made a disgusted expression, "That much huh".

"Don't turn this into a competition Herm"

"No way. I'm too scared to do so."

"You know there's ways to be...safe".

"Yes I do know, but I'm scared something may go wrong and...don't get me wrong. I loved having Rose and Hugo but...more?"

"Hermione, take it easy. I know. I understand. The only thing that matters is that my brother feels the same way and he does. Right? I know Ron doesn't have a thing for big families either".

Hermione nodded. "Ughh I'm sorry for raining on your parade. This had been about you, about your twins".

"There was no parade Herm. I wasn't sure I wanted to reveal this news yet."

"Well, too bad I'm smart. Do the children know?"

"Err _no. _Harry chickened out."

"Well you need to tell them before they hear it from other gossipers at Hogwarts. You know how it is. And you need to tell your Mum too before you start showing. I mean _twins, _you know."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

><p>"No. Sodding. Way." Albus' eyes bulged out at the contents of the parchment. "Two?" he said appalled.<p>

"What is it?" The blonde boy sitting next to him inquired as he leaned in to get a glimpse, "Everything ok I hope? Or is it too private?"

Albus reeled back, "Sorry yeah. It sort of is."

"Yeah, I thought so. Father says I forget my limits a lot of the times. I apologize" admitted Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus couldn't help but smile at the apology of the pointy-faced boy, who was very unlike what his father had said about the Malfoys.

"It's ok" he assured his new friend but then remembering the issue at hand, shot out of the bench, "I-I need to find my brother" and hurried out of the Great Hall towards the Quidditch pitch.

And sure enough, James S. Potter was there with his Gryffindor Quidditch team members.

Albus whistled out to his brother, "Oi, JAMES!"

James mid-chasing the Quaffle, shot an annoying glance down at his brother but nevertheless called out to his teammates for a breather.

As soon as he landed next to Albus, grabbed his right elbow, dragging him towards the shed, "What is your problem? Didn't I ask to pretend as if you don't know me? Soon enough people will find out we're brothers anyway, why make it worse? The second day itself?"

"You said unless it's important and this kind of is" he said aggressively, smacking his letter onto James' chest.

"Better be important" he muttered and folded open the letter, taking his sweet time skimming through it. Reader, he was not.

"Sod off!" he yelled out to no one in particular. "Eww I'm scarred for life. Twins? I can't believe they still shag."

Albus winced, "Let's look on the bright side-"

"I don't want to" James interrupted, "_you_ do that, you little twerp. Go play with baby ferret".

"You are insufferable" Albus responded, shaking his head.

But James had already tuned him out as he gathered his broom and stomped his way back into the field before mounting his broom and zooming off.

* * *

><p>Ginny knocked softly before peeking into the study. Harry looked up from the massive hardcover he'd been scouring through. He smiled at her and motioned her in.<p>

Ginny stepped in and held up the two rolled parchments in her palm. "James and Albus'" , is all she said for explanation.

"Oh" he realized trying not to look too eager. Ginny handed him James' letter while she herself unravelled Albus'. It had become habitual. Harry _always _read James' letter first, which for one were quite rare, but after the first few times, made them realize that they hardly consisted of good news for another. Hence Harry took it upon himself to face them first. Ginny leaned on the back of Harry's chair as they both went through the respective letter contents.

"Typical James" Harry commented after a while.

"And typical Albus" Ginny quipped as the two exchanged the letters.

"Wait? Malfoy? Really?"

"Harry" Ginny warned, "this is Albus we're talking about. We trust his choices. Well if he's choosing this then we're ok, right?"

"You're probably right", Harry sighed, "but it's hard to digest".

"He bothered to ask. Let's not be unsupportive."

"Yes I should be grateful of that."

"You should" she confirmed as she righted his collar.

"Now that the tough part is over, you want to tell Lils?"

"Yes please!"

The two grinned at each other. Lily was the easiest to please.

* * *

><p><em>Mum &amp; Dad,<em>

_Wow! This is just... grand_ - _note the sarcasm. And __**double **__the mortification, even better. _

_Well like Albus said, maybe I should look on the bright side of things. Maybe these two kids will prove more to my liking unlike my two other "so-called" siblings. _

_Who knows really._

_James_

_P.s. 13-year difference! They might as well be my kids, you know._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum and Dad,<em>

_How are you? How is Lily? I hope she isn't getting too bored. Well everything is great here, bordering on awesome actually. Thanks for the map and the cloak Dad. Everything here is just as you described and so far I haven't gotten lost! thanks to Mum's maps. _

_Well, so I lucked out and placed into Slytherin. I had an intense feeling I would. I didn't ask the Hat to place me anywhere else. I mean it decides best doesn't it. _

_Anyhow that's not even the greater news. I mean we are going to have two more siblings. That's pretty great news. I'm really glad. It's going to be great that soon we'll have two more people at home and Lily won't be so bored anymore. _

_So yeah great news. K I have to say goodbye, don't want to be late for my first Defense class. I pretty sure it's going to be as awesome as you said Dad._

_Hi to Lily from me._

_Sincerely Albus S Potter_

_P.s. Dad don't judge me, but I've been spending my free time with Scorpius Malfoy. I'm sorry, he's in the same house as me and he seemed friendly. I know you're reminded of the time Draco Malfoy tried to be your friend in first year. But this was not a competition like it was then. And also he doesn't seem like the usual Malfoys. Don't get me wrong, I believe everything you said about them, just seemed as if Draco Malfoy has trained his son in another manner. Hope it's not an issue, Dad._


End file.
